Vzhledem k tomu, Miluji tě
by anatomyfan
Summary: Quinn se bojí říci Rachel, že ji miluje. Až do Rachel kapky velké novinky, bude Quinn říct, Rachel, jak se cítí, než bude příliš pozdě? pro ViKej


**No, tady je krátký pro vás všechny. Nemám vlastní znaky. To je založeno na koupelnové scéně v sezóně tři. Užijte si to!**

* * *

**Quinn je POV**

No, já mám akceptační dopis z Yale. Byl bych nadšený, ale já ne. Jsem v koupelně kterým se můj make-up, když Rachel Berry chodí dovnitř

"Ahoj. Potřebuji poradit. O ... ehm ... dospělého problém." Rachel řekla. Jsem se otočit a čelit jí.

"Svatý blbost, jsi těhotná?" Zeptal jsem se s vykulenýma očima.

"Ne Hele, já jdu k vám jako přítel a zvláštně, protože jsem myslel, že jsi jediný, kdo by mi mohl pomoci jen rovnou vpřed a silný odpověď o tom."

"Máš pravdu. Je mi to líto. Ano, může udržovat v tajnosti." Řekl jsem. Kéž bych mohl říct jí, že ji miluju.

"Tak jo ... no ehm ... Fin požádal mě o ruku." Počkej, co? Místo toho jsem se přinutit se k úsměvu.

"Co jsi říkal?"

"Řekl jsem, že potřeboval na to myslet." Podívá se na mě a podíval jsem se na chvíli pryč, než se ohlédl na ty krásné hnědé oči.

"No, to nemůžete." Řekl jsem.

"Proč? Legrační, lidé si vzal v našem věku a vím, že on a já nežijí společně, nebo tak něco. Já jsem ... já ho miluju. A je jedno, já to vím." Ale já tě miluju víc než ten troubou.

Podal jsem jí svůj přijetí dopisu.

"Co je to?" Zeptala se pak otevřel dopis.

"Můj lístek pryč. Jsem se dostal do Yale na počátku hospitalizace. Ukázalo se, že můj esej o více než přijde vedení samé průměr během dospívající těhotenství opravdu obrátil na zájmu o ně."

"Quinn, že je to úžasné." Ona mě obejme a já roztavit do náruče.

"Je to tak skvělé." Ona vytáhne se a okamžitě jsem chybí kontakt s ní.

"Je to skvělé." Říká, že znovu.

"Jsem si jistý, že si své NYADA ty brzy." Řekl jsem.

"Ach, jo. Mám na mysli New York mail je notoricky známý pomalý."

"Jde mi o bytí je to, že jsem ze Finn, puk, Same ... dokonce jsem myslel, že jsem rád některé z nich. Ale v době, kdy sníh padá v New Haven příští zimu, já nevím proč." Řekl jsem.

"Takže, jste řekl, že Finn a já se měli rozejít?" Zeptala se.

"Jsem pro výrobu dalších několik měsíců. Ale nesnáším myšlenku jízdy kotvu z mé minulosti, do jasného světla mé budoucnosti. Rachel, budete mít úžasný život před sebou. Tak těžké, jak to může být, chcete-li vše, co jste kdy snili, musíte rozejít s ním. "

Šel jsem pryč tak, že nebude vidět slzy vycházejí z mých očí. Mé srdce lámal a ona ani jedno. Jdu k autu a vzlykat. Jakmile slzy ustoupila, já jel domů přeskakování moje poslední tři třídy a radostí.

* * *

**Nikdo z POV**

"Ona, co?" Pan Schue řekl.

"Nechala. Říkala, že musel odejít z osobních důvodů." Santana řekl. Rachel sedí s prázdným výrazem ve tváři.

"No, nemůžeme nutit ji zpátky. Nikdo nechce ji tu tak jako tak." Finn řekl.

"To není pravda! Quinn je důležité, protože každý tady." Rachel řekla. Finn vstal angerly.

"Proč se držet se za ni? Chovala se vám špatně a já jsem váš snoubenec, že jste měl být na mé straně."

Rachel jen zavrtěla hlavou a odešel.

"No, myslím, že můžeme nazvat den. Uvidíme se zítra."

* * *

**Quinn je POV**

Ležím v posteli, když slyším zvonek kroužek. Podíval jsem se na hodiny. 16:00. Vstal jsem a otevřel jsem dveře a tam stál někdo, že jsem nečekal.

"Rachel?"

"Ahoj Quinn." Řekla.

"Pojďte dál" Ona přijde do domu a za mnou do obýváku poté, co jsem zavřel dveře.

"Co tady děláš?" Zeptal jsem se.

"Přišel jsem vám říct, že jsem si myslel o tom, co mi řekl již dříve. O Finn a já vdávat. A pravda je, že nevím, jestli můžu si ho vzít." Řekla. ANO!

Jsem nadšený z vnitřní, ale já si to najevo.

"Proč? Myslel jsem, že je právě pro vás?"

"Já si to myslel taky, ale uvědomil jsem si, že je někdo jiný v mém životě, že chci mít budoucnost se a já nevím, jestli to udělá." Rachel se vztahuje na její ústa rukou.

"Ona?" Zeptal jsem se.

"Ano, Quinn. Žena."

"To je v pořádku. Je mi jedno, kdo se vám líbí. Já nejsem ten, kdo je bude soudit. Nyní je jí v McKinley?"

"Ano."

"Je to v naší třídě?"

"Ano."

"Je to v radosti klubu?"

"Ano."

"No, samozřejmě to není Brittany nebo Santana ... Mercedes, ne ... Tina, že je s Mike"

"To jsi ty!" ANO!

"Já?"

"Quinn, mám nějaké pocity pro vás, které jsou více než pocity přátelství typu."

"Věděl jsem, že. A chceš vědět proč?" Rachel přikývla a já vytáhl Rachel do klína.

"Vzhledem k tomu, paní Rachel Barbra Berry, jsem až po uši v lásce s vámi." Rachel a začal jsem se smát.

"Než jsem tě políbit, musím zlomit ho s Finn a chci to udělat teď." Řekla.

"Ale samozřejmě." Popadl jsem ji za ruku a vedl ji k autu. Jeli jsme do domu Finnovy a Rachel se na mě podíval.

"Počkej tady. V případě, že musím pryč auto." Kývla jsem hlavou. O pár minut později jsem viděl Rachel běží směrem k autu a dostal dovnitř

"Rach? Co se stalo?" Vidím Finn blíží.

"Zamkněte dveře." Řekl jsem.

"Ne, Quinn!, Prosím!" Vystoupil jsem z auta.

"Ty, ty jsi ten, kdo se Rachel ode mě pryč!" Finn zařval.

"Jo? Tak co, já léčbě Rachel jako člověk a já se starám o své pocity na rozdíl od vás. Vše, co zajímá je hrát fotbal a své hloupé videohry. Obojí nám laskavost a nechat nás na pokoji, než jsem přišel po Santana ty. " Otočím se a šel k autu.

"Je to jen děvka stejně jako vy." Jdu k němu a udeřil ho do tváře. Ten padá k zemi.

"Nikdy volat moje přítelkyně kurva." Nastoupila jsem do auta a odjel.

"Quinn, co jste tam"

"Já vím. Nemusíte omlouvat to, ale musel jsem. Zavolal nás oba děvky."

"Chtěl jsem říct, že byl nejvíce odvážná věc, že někdo udělal pro mě. A souhlasím s tím, co jsi řekl." Jsem zastavil a já jsem políbil Rachel.

"Kdekoli chcete jít miláčku?" Zeptal jsem se po rozjezdu.

"Dokud jsem s tebou, je mi jedno kam jdeme." Jsme se usmívat a já vytáhnout zpět na silnici, nevěděl, co naše budoucnost, ale je mi jedno. Tak dlouho, jak Rachel je na mé straně, budu šťastná dívka.


End file.
